Sangre de dragón
by MariSeverus
Summary: Bueno, "Sangre de Dragón" son algunos momentos que no se reflejaron en "Corazón de dragón". Espero que les guste y se aclaren todo tipo de dudas, que ese fic haya dejado.
1. Prólogo anexo

Nada me pertenece, solo ideas

MariSeverus.

Algunos pedazos que no incluí en "Corazón de Dragón". Fic que debería eliminar para que dejen de compararme con él. Sí.

* * *

Hermione miraba a su alrededor, en su habitación. Meditaba si debía o no debía ver a Snape. Seguramente, podría ayudarle si lo intentaba. Con una sonrisa, se llamaba tonta y trataba de evitar ahorcarse a sí misma. Cómo si Snape, fuera a dejarse ayudar.

Severus miraba a su alrededor, en aquella sucia y desaliñada casa. Con un suspiro, acariciaba las telarañas, mientras Sirius emergía de la cocina.

- No es un palacio, para desgracia del príncipe- Severus escuchó esas palabras y recordó, lo que él, representaba. Sonriendo, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Sirius.

- Por supuesto que esto no es un palacio. Sí, eres familia Black, pero de Black, sólo tienes el apellido. Y quizás...

- ¡Vuelve a hablar y te arrancaré la lengua!- suspiró, mirando la varita de Snape que no se demoraba en salir.

- ¿No irán a batirse en duelo otra vez?- preguntó Lupin con un suspiro, bajando ambos brazos. Snape retiró el suyo con rápidez.

- Es imposible que este cúmulo de grasa, pueda vencerme- dictaminó Sirius, bajando la varita y guardándola en uno de los bolsillos de su saco- ¿Cuando llega Hermione?

- No sabemos. Está tomando una decisión- Miró a Snape y negó con la cabeza- y Severus, no es ningún cúmulo de grasa.

- Gracias por la defenza, Lupin- le dijo Snape con resentimiento y enseguida, estornudó con fuerza.

- ¿Quieres un pañuelo, para que estornudes tu grasa?

Severus no dijo nada y reprimió un segundo estornudo. Remus sonriente, le entregó un pañuelo. Snape, lo tomó sin decir nada y caminó hasta perderse por las escaleras. Sirius, sonrió triunfante.

* * *

Hermione tenía esa noche para tomar una decisión. Con un suspiro, se dejaba caer en la cama y meditaba con mucha calma. ¿Se iba o se quedaba? Obviamente, el profesor estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba de su ayuda, pero no sabía si la quería.

Se cobijó con las sábanas y siguió pensando. ¿Podría ser tan malo como sus amigos, pensaban? Sin duda, Snape sería todo un dilema con ella y, la trataría a las patadas. Pero ella, no sabía decir que no. Por desgracia.

- ¿Sigues pensándolo?- preguntaba Ginny con una sonrisa.

- Sí y, no sé si debería hacerlo.

- Pues analiza los pros y los contras, como dices tú. Tal vez, te beneficie en algo o tal vez no.

- La profesora McGonagall no me ha mencionado nada.

- Ya lo hará. Buenas noches, Mione.

En la mañana, Hermione se levantaba con lo que creía, era una buena decisión. Sus amigos esperaban cualquier cosa de ella. En realidad, siempre esperaban cualquier cosa de ella. Con una sonrisa, ella les saludaba.

Snape por su parte, miraba en el salón, a Sirius y a Lupin. Estaba increíblemente aburrido y trataba de no suicidarse. Los espásmos en su cabeza y en su nariz, eran insistentes. ¡Estaba harto de estornudar!

- Sangre de dragón...- se burlaba Sirius, entre dientes. Snape, ladeaba la cabeza hacia Sirius y se imaginaba, cortándole la cabeza en muchos pedacitos.

- Cállate Sirius- le pidió Lupin y miró hacia Snape- ¿Quieres desayunar algo, Severus?

- No- le dijo él de mala gana.

- Necesitas comer...

- No quiero y no me da la gana- le dijo entre dientes y Remus, se encogió de hombros. Esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Sirius.

- Tan gruñón como tú.

- Diablos, no vayan a hablar de sus problemas maritales- suspiró Snape y Sirius le miró de mala gana. Remus en cambio, sonrió suavemente.

- No tenemos, no estamos casados- Sirius se dio un golpe en la frente con la mano.


	2. Luego del duelo cap 8

Nada me pertenece, solo ideas

MariSeverus.

Algunos pedazos que no incluí en "Corazón de Dragón". Fic que debería eliminar para que dejen de compararme con él. Sí.

* * *

Severus miró hacia abajo, cuando Hermione estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Se inclinó en silencio y con mucho cuidado, analizó la situación. Su cabeza estaba bien, solo había una pequeña herida en su frente, pero su brazo era otra cosa. Era otra historia.

Estaba herido. Los vidrios del jarrón, simplemente habían caído sobre ella y con la fuerza, habían hecho sus heridas correspondientes. Hermione...Ella no podía quedarse en el suelo. Con un suspiro suave, Severus la tomó por la cintura y la levantó del suelo. No pesaba mayor cosa, como intuyó.

Una joven muy descuidada.

La tendió sobre su cama y la contempló en silencio, una vez más. Iba a necesitar, vendar su brazo y con una especie de inspiración, caminó hacia sus provisiones. No tenía mucho, pero algo podría hacer, sin que Remus se alarmara, como solía hacer.

De todas formas, el ruido no pasó desapercibido en la casa. Remus preguntó qué había ocurrido, desde las escaleras. Sirius se encogió de hombros y su mirada, enseguida, terminó en la habitación de Snape.

No escuchó mayor cosa y se dijo que algo tramaba. Severus se sentó en la cama y contempló a Hermione, una vez más. No había recuperado la consciencia. Destapó uno de sus frascos de pomada y lo olisqueó. Sí, tenía un olor fuerte.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en él y acarició la frente de Hermione. En poco tiempo, la herida comenzaba a secarse, como si hubiese dejado caer sobre ella, un puñado de sal. Pronto, fue historia. Pero su brazo...Su brazo no se curaría así como así.

Tomó un par de vendas y las enrolló con cuidado, sobre las heridas. Bien, había sido un accidente, pero seguramente lo verían como un ataque de su parte. Sonrió al imaginarse a Black, excitado con ese pensamiento.

Los vendajes limpios, estuvieron sobre su brazo, en cuestión de minutos. La miró, al terminar su trabajo y luego, miró el frasco de pomada. Podría...¿Podría?

Lo pasó cerca de su nariz, varias veces. El olor debía ser suficiente, para regresarla a la consciencia. Con una sonrisa sarcástica, volvió a taparlo y se levantó de la cama. No podía sacarla de la habitación o Black entraría en detalles y se pondría mortalmente molesto. Se inclinó, para mirar con detalle, si existía alguna otra herida y con un suspiro, caminó hacia la salida.

Dejarla allí, era la mejor opción. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer? Nada más que eso, puesto que ella no estaba consciente. Esperaba que al menos, se despertase para la mañana o si no, iba a tener muchos problemas.

Más de los que ya tenía, educándola. Ciertamente.


End file.
